


One Track Mind

by newmrsdewinter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, Marianne's paralogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmrsdewinter/pseuds/newmrsdewinter
Summary: After the battle with the Wandering Beast, Marianne examines her new relic and Felix makes an unexpected request.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Marianne von Edmund
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	One Track Mind

**Author's Note:**

> written for the drabble channel in the felannie discord! the prompt this week was taverns.

No one in the army protests when Byleth orders a rest day after the battle with the Wandering Beast. She has trouble haggling a fair price for rooms at the closest tavern, but the moment Dimitri slams the butt of his lance onto ground, nearly splintering the floorboards, the owner acquiesces and agrees to board them as long as they need to stay. 

Inside the warmth of the bar, Marianne pushes aside the trencher of stew the maid served to her. Instead, she takes out Blutgang, laying it across the table for everyone to see. _What an awful thing_ , she thinks, tracing her fingers across the saw-toothed edge. She shudders, immediately wiping her hand on her dress. _Like a human spine or a tail._

She worries her bottom lip. The closer she examines Blutgang, the more its blade seems to resemble something disturbingly spine-like, with its vertebral articulations that taper together towards the tip. Blutgang is shockingly light as well, lighter than any rapier she has ever wielded in battle.

All the color drains from her face. She presses a hand to her breast to quell her racing heart _. No...it couldn't be...._

"Hey, you. Can I touch it?" asks a voice very close to her ear. 

Marianne yelps. Beside her, Sylvain slams his tankard onto the table and bursts into laughter, spraying ale everywhere. 

"Felix!" he gasps, wiping his chin. "Address the lady by her name _before_ you proposition her!" 

"I know her name," Felix snaps. He turns to Marianne again, folding his arms across his chest. "You heard me the first time. Can I touch your sword?" 

Marianne flushes deeply. “That’s…dangerous, isn’t it?” 

“I’m not going to wield it,” Felix insists. “I just — it looks so —” 

“— Cool?” Sylvain teases. “I know how your brain works. You’re _jealous_ —” 

Felix shoves Sylvain to the side. “I’ll take over stable duty for a week. Or cooking. Whatever you don’t like doing.” 

“I rather like stable duty,” Marianne says defensively. 

“Doesn’t matter to me. Name your price.” 

Marianne’s attention darts between Felix and Blutgang, wondering where the fascination lies. Perhaps it’s because it was found in the skeletal hand of her ancestor, or because it looks like bone. _Or maybe_ , she thinks to her dismay, gazing at the twinge of envy on Felix’s face, _he really likes swords that much_.

“There’s no price at all,” she says, looking at him askance. “You can hold it, if you like” 

Felix’s excitement is immediately doused when Sylvain snorts. “Thank you,” he says stiffly. He lifts Blutgang off the table, raising its yellowed surface to the lamplight. “Goddess, it’s _gorgeous_. Like those Almyran scimitars. I’ve never seen them in the Kingdom.” 

“They’re common in the Alliance. I’m told that Judith trains with them.” 

“You’re right-handed?” Felix asks. 

“Left.” 

He nods. “I saw you today with that beast. It was impressive, holding your own for that long. You only had your sword?” 

“Also some spells,” Marianne adds, growing increasingly flattered. “And I wasn’t alone for long. Dimitri —” 

"— Like I said, impressive," Felix repeats. He hands Blutgang back with pronounced care. "Thank you, Marigold. I enjoyed that." 

Her jaw drops and Blutgang almost clatters to the floor. “Felix! Wha — Felix, wait!” 

Sylvain shakes his head as Felix disappears upstairs. “Almost had it in the bag, that time. _Almost_.” Then he winks at Marianne. “Can I touch your sword too?” 

Marianne goes up to her room without another word. 


End file.
